<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Lies in Jeju by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835847">Sweet Lies in Jeju</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Actors, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, actors!nomin, renmin and markno endgame, still dont know how to tag :))</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Na Jaemin is one of the greatest actor of this generation but as much as he wants to be, he’s not the best because the best is Lee Jeno. Jaemin had spent his entire career trying so hard to overshadow Jeno but nothing ever worked so he just settled on hating on the boy. However, when opportunity rises, he told himself that he will endure anything and everything just to work with Lee Jeno.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Lies in Jeju</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you’ll be in Jeju for the next 8 months for this movie you’re going to film? Is that even worth it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a movie with Lee Jeno. You know how much I want that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure but you know you and your mental health. Are sure you’ll be fine without me for 8 straight months?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know Renjun, hopefully. Mark will be there with me so I guess it won’t be that hard.” Jaemin said and paused the movie they were watching. Jaemin, out of excitement, accepted the casting offered to him as soon as he heard that the Lee Jeno will take part in the movie. He didn’t know it will be filmed in Jeju, he only knew it after agreeing to the offer.</p><p> </p><p>Of course he was worried, he was scared. He had never stepped out of his comfort zone, every time he films a drama, Renjun will be there to visit him onset. He never stay away from Seoul, if he goes out of the city, by the end of the day he will be back. So staying in Jeju for 8 months straight without Renjun is kind terrifying for him. But then again, anything for Lee Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>“Just remember Nana, you can always back out if it goes way out of hand. Anyways, you should start getting ready, Mark will be here any minute now.” Renjun said and pushed Jaemin out his bed. “I am ready! I’ve packed my shit last week.” The actor said and went to his side of the room to get a stuffed toy. “Junnie, I’ll bring this Moomin one because it reminds me of you, okay?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mark! I miss Renjun.” Jaemin whined and threw himself at Mark’s bed. “We’ve been here for 14 hours, Nana.” The manager deadpanned and looked over Jaemin’s schedule. “Oh come on! I know you miss him too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up. You have to meet the casts later at around 8 PM for dinner, I will be there with you for the first half but I will be leaving to do some things regarding your schedule so I will be leaving you to the hands of your partner’s manager. Is that okay with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t pay attention when you tell me shit so can I know who my partner is again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeno.” Mark said and covered his ears, ready for what’s about to come. “Fuck you mean Jeno?!” Jaemin shouted and stood up from the bed. “Jeno is the male lead! Why am I his partner?” He said, almost breaking down. “Jaemin, you’re fucking stupid. You have read the entire script a few times now, do you not understand that you’re a male lead too?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I was a second lead! Nobody told me that this is a gay movie.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re stuck with that now. Not my fault that you don’t listen to the shit I say.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is so stupid.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> &lt;3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The dinner went well, everyone loved Jaemin and he loved everyone, maybe except Jeno. As soon as the dinner started, Jeno was throwing glares his way and he hated it. But after everyone left, Jeno stopped Jaemin to ask for his number so he could “Get to know you, you will be my partner after all.” And Jaemin gave it to him.</p><p> </p><p>When he entered his room he saw Mark on his phone smiling like an idiot. “Talking to Renjun?” he called out and sat on his own bed. “Jaemin, you’re back! How was dinner?” Mark asked and closed his phone to talk to Jaemin properly. “It was okay, I guess. Jeno asked me for my number.”</p><p> </p><p>“For why?”</p><p> </p><p>“To get to know each other or something. He said it not me” As if on cue, his phone dinged, signifying that someone messaged him. “Must be Jeno.”</p><p> </p><p>LEE JENO<br/>
10:42 PM</p><p>Good evening, Jaemin. This is Jeno.</p><p>                                                                                                                                                                               NA JAEMIN<br/>
10:43 PM</p><p>Hello, how are you?</p><p> </p><p>LEE JENO<br/>
10:44 PM</p><p>I’m doing okay, I hope you are too. We have a lot to<br/>
talk about, can we meet tomorrow at a café?</p><p> </p><p>NA JAEMIN<br/>
10:46 PM</p><p>Yeah sure! Just tell me what time.</p><p> </p><p>LEE JENO<br/>
10:47 PM</p><p>I will pick you up at 8 AM? I’m sorry if it’s too early,<br/>
my schedule  is quite packed.</p><p> </p><p>NA JAEMIN<br/>
10:49 PM</p><p>That’s okay! Do you know where I’m staying at?</p><p> </p><p>LEE JENO<br/>
10:51 PM</p><p>Yes I do! My manager told me so don’t worry!<br/>
Have a good night, Na.</p><p> </p><p>NA JAEMIN<br/>
10:54 PM</p><p>You too, Lee.</p><p> </p><p>“Mark, I’m going out tomorrow at 8 AM.” Jaemin called out. “Where and with who?” Mark replied. “Some café with Jeno!” he said and walked to the kitchen. “Are you cooking?” the actor asked his manager. “Does it look like I’m doing the laundry? Of course I’m cooking!”</p><p> </p><p>“Husband material! I’ll tell Renjun to husband you up!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck off.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Jaemin! Slept well?” Jeno said once he saw Jaemin. “Good morning! Yeah, I did. How about you?” Jaemin said and smiled at Jaemin. “I did too. Oh! And this is for you.” Jeno said and handed Jaemin a bouquet. “Thank you so much!”</p><p> </p><p>It was awkwardly silent when they were on their way to the café but it’s mostly because Jaemin’s mind is thinking about how hot Jeno is while driving but he won’t admit it to anyone. When they arrived Jeno ordered for the both them which Jaemin is thankful for, he gets really anxious when ordering.</p><p> </p><p> Jaemin ordered some strawberry flavored macaroons and a slice of strawberry cake so Jeno naturally thought he will order some type of strawberry drink but his coffee is so dark Jeno almost cried. “Why did you accept the offer of being my partner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I honestly didn’t know, I accepted the offer as soon as found out that we were filming in Jeju! I didn’t think about the casts at all.” Jaemin lied. “Oh really? They told me I’ll have a male partner but I didn’t know it would be you. I’m really happy to work with than Jaemin.” </p><p> </p><p>“Please! I’m honored. Also, I’ve seen the script and I saw that we will be kissing for some scenes. Will you be okay with that?” Jaemin asked. “That’s okay for me. Will it make you uncomfortable?” Jeno said and tried to reach out for his phone “I can ask the director to do something abou-“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay for me! I just don’t know if it’s okay for you and I don’t want to do anything that will make our relationship awkward or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Jaemin. Our relationship is purely professional.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But after a few months in Jeju and few on-cam kisses later. The professional relationship suddenly turned into something else. “Jaemin I saw a few article saying that you and Jeno are getting too comfortable there in Jeju. A few more behind the scenes and you’ll get in a scandal!” Renjun said from the face time.</p><p> </p><p>“We are… something? It’s a complicated relationship but I can’t really lie and say that nothing is happening between us.” Jaemin said and sighed. He doesn’t know if this will continue on when they get back to Seoul. They have 2 months left and Jeno is not doing anything but kiss him, make out with him, and treat him like his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaemin! Jeno’s here to see you!” Mark screamed. “Jun, I’ll get going now.” He said and waited for Renjun to do anything. “Clear this up with him, Jaemin. There’s only 2 months left and you need to sort your shit before coming back to Seoul.” Renjun said a hung up.</p><p> </p><p>“Nana.” Jeno called out. “I’m here!” the other said and opened the door to his room. “Baby? You look out of it, is there anything in your mind?”</p><p>“It’s just about something Renjun said to me earlier.”</p><p>“You can tell me about it.” Jeno said and sat on Jaemin’s bed. “It’s also about us.” Jaemin sighed.  “Nono, what are we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby we talked about this. You’re mine, I’m yours. I can’t quite put a label on it because my situation is kind of difficu-” Jeno got cut off by his phone ringing. Jaemin saw the contact name, he didn’t like it but he decided to let it go.</p><p> </p><p>“Who was that? Why didn’t you pick up?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no one” Sure, ‘girlfriend&lt;3’ is no one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You did a good job, Jaemin! Are you excited? We’re finally coming back to Seoul!” Mark said and shook Jaemin. But Jaemin only smiled weakly, scared of what’s about to come when they come back to Seoul, he’s so scared of what’s going to happen to him and Jeno. The last few months in Jeju with him was the happiest moments in his life and now they’re coming back, he’s scared of what’s about to come. He’s scared of who’s waiting for Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>It’s quite funny, Jaemin had caught the girl calling Jeno a lot of times and when he asks Jeno about it, he just shrugs it off. Sure, Jaemin was hurt but he just let it go like always do. After all, he trusts Jeno with all his heart. He knows the risk and he know what could Jeno possibly do to his heart but he doesn’t care, that’s what love does to you.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been searching up some things and I know, Mark. Maybe I really am just a fling.” Jaemin sighed and gathered his stuff, ready to go out of the plane. “What do you mean by that, Nana?” Mark followed. “I know that he has this non showbiz girlfriend waiting for him in Seoul and I know you know about it too. How come you never told me? Is it fun to see me obsess over a taken guy? If the girl found out, I’d be called a homewrecker or whatever. I just don’t like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Na, I have my reasons, okay? Trust me and Jeno in this one”</p><p> </p><p>“I trusted him all this is time but I don’t think he deserves it at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“If he has a woman in Seoul, am I just a random fling in Jeju? Will everything be gone as soon as we leave this airplane?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Movie premiere, Jaemin. Are you ready?” Renjun asked and fixed Jaemin’s clothes one last time before leaving the room. “Junnie, are proud of me?” Jaemin asked, following Renjun out the door. “Of course I am! I always will be.” He said and too Jaemin arms. “Red Carpet! Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin always gets nervous during premieres but at this one, his mind too focused on something to be nervous. People came crowding in the room but his eyes s stuck to one only, a boy with with a so familiar blonde hair. Jaemin wondered where he saw it before— Oh, right! He used to run his hands through that. Next to the boy is an unfamiliar face of a girl but Jaemin still seemed to know who it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Nana, get a grip.” Renjun whispered but he only kept staring at the couple. Until Renjun pinched his arms and mouthed a ‘let’s go!’ but even after leaving, Jaemin can’t stop thinking about it. He knows he shouldn’t, he’s here for the movie not for Jeno but he just can’t stop thinking. He really is a no one to Jeno, huh?  </p><p> </p><p>He decided to let it go, like he always do. He decided to enjoy the show but he can’t seem to do so when the person next to him is Jeno’s girlfriend. He hears everything and it’s hurt- no, annoying him. He found out that the girl’s name was Ye Eun and she’s clingy as fuck. He decided to just ignore it buthe lost it when they kissed.</p><p> </p><p>He left. He doesn’t expect anyone to follow him and doesn’t care at all. But someone did follow him, it’s Lee Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>“Nana! Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fucking leaving!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nana-“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Jaemin to you, Jeno!”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeno! Stop following me and go back to your girlfriend! Stop acting like you care!”</p><p> </p><p>“Jaemin! Let’s talk about this stop fucking running!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine! What am I to you, Mr. Lee? Am I just someone to ease your boredom? It fucking hurts! All this time I thought we would work out but then I see some random girl waiting for you in Seoul! Do you know how much that hurts?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nana, I’m still yours. Please, trust me and let me explain!” Jeno said and stepped closer to a crying Jaemin. “Will you hear me out?” he said and wiped Jaemin’s tears away. “I’m so fucking tired, Jen. I love you but you have someone else. I don’t even know if I should trust you anymore.” He said and pulled away from Jeno’s touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaemin, hear me out. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry! Let’s forget about everything. Our relationship was supposed to be professional only, and let’s keep it that way in the eyes of the media. Let’s end this, okay? You’re no longer mine and I’m not yours anymore either, Nono.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After that, Jeno came clean to the media. He admitted that he and Ye Eun dated only for a publicity stunt and that was the end of his career. Everyone was disappointed and by it and no one wanted to work with Jeno after that. Articles over articles were published about him and how he was no longer the best actor of this generation, being replaced by Jaemin.</p><p> </p><p>He expected that after all that, Jaemin would somehow talk to him again and they might work it out but it didn’t happen. He was left alone in the dark with no career but shit ton of money on his bank account. He was currently scrolling through his phone to once again see an article out him but right below that was an article about Jaemin.</p><p> </p><p>‘Actor Na Jaemin confirmed to be dating his childhood best friend Huang Renjun’</p><p> </p><p>Jeno laughed and went to dial a very familiar number.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Jeno? Why did you call?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mark, I heard what happened. Let’s grab a drink.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is not proof read! i've been wanting to write this for a while but I couldn't find the time to do it but now i have nothing to do this quarantine so! yay!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>